Support and drainage elements such as meshes (also called screens or netting) are utilized in a number of filtration applications, wherein the support and drainage (“S&D”) elements are arranged upstream and/or downstream of porous filter media. The S&D elements have much larger openings than the pores of the filter media, and provide support to the filter media and/or provide good drainage for the filter media.
However, there is a need for improved support and drainage elements.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.